Avengers: Infinity War/Trivia
A list of trivia related to Avengers: Infinity War. References to Marvel Comics *Characters from the comics adapted for the movie are Corvus Glaive, Cull Obsidian, Ebony Maw and Proxima Midnight, and Eitri. *The movie also makes the debut of three Marvel Comics locations. These are the planets Vormir, Nidavellir, and Titan. *The movie's name is a reference to the story-arc. The movie also took inspiration from other Thanos' based storyline, like Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos Quest, and Infinity. *The invasion of Wakanda by Thanos' forces, the Outriders, mirrors the invasion of Wakanda in the Infinity event. *The movie also references comics characters such as Morgan Stark, A' Lars, and Captain Marvel. *Ebony Maw uses a line from Mephisto in the original Infinity Gauntlet storyline and his role as someone who advises Thanos in his choices while being devoted to him mirrors that of 's role in the comic. *Thanos tortures Mantis and Drax in a similar fashion to the way he does to Starfox and Nebula in the Infinity Gauntlet. *Despite not being from a Marvel Comic, Thanos uses bubbles, as he does in Capcom’s Marvel fighting game series prior Marvel vs Capcom: Infinite. References to Marvel Cinematic Universe *This is the fourth appearance of the Infinity Gauntlet, the third being Thor: Ragnarok, the second being Avengers: Age of Ultron. and the first being Thor, though the one in Thor and Thor: Ragnarok is a replica and not the real gauntlet. *This is Thanos' fourth appearance overall, the third being Avengers: Age of Ultron, the second being Guardians of the Galaxy and the first being The Avengers. **This is also the first movie where Josh Brolin is credited as Thanos as his last two appearances as the character were uncredited. *Despite not appearing on the film, Ant-Man and Hawkeye are mentioned as being under house arrest due to the events of Civil War. *Thor references various events in his filmography. These include: the Battle of New York, the Death of Frigga, the Death of Odin, Hela's Assault on Asgard, among others. *Members of the Guardians of the Galaxy also allude to events on their film series, such as the ending dance-off from their first outing, and their battle with Ego in Vol. 2. *Iron Man also references the events of Spider-Man: Homecoming when nagging Spider-Man. *Loki quotes Tony Stark's "We have a Hulk." line from The Avengers to Thanos. *The post-credits caption promises "Thanos will return". References to the Russo Brothers *A short, blue-skinned alien is spotted in the Collector's Museum on Knowhere. This is a visual reference to , portrayed by , from the TV series , which was produced by the Russo Brothers. Pop Culture References *Star-Lord calls Thanos Grimace, referencing the purple character from McDonald's. *Iron Man calls Ebony Maw Squidward, a SpongeBob SquarePants character. **He also nicknames Star-Lord Flash Gordon, a space opera hero seen in comic strips and film serials. **He also makes a reference to the popular Ice Cream brand Ben and Jerry's, as both him and the Hulk each have a flavor in honor of them. *Spider-Man bases his plan on the death of the Xenomorph Queen from Aliens. He also refers to the aliens bursting from the chest from the Alien franchise. Behind the scenes *According to the movie's writers Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely, when putting together the casts for both Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers 4, they made baseball cards of all of the characters that were alive within the movies and put them on two walls. One wall was for Avengers: Infinity War and the other was for the sequel. They also stated that everyone from the main heroes down to minor characters, such as Ian Boothby, were considered for appearing in the movie. *''Avengers: Infinity War'' was originally titled Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, with Avengers 4 being titled Avengers: Infinity War Part 2. However, due to to the movies being different from each other, Marvel decided to rename the movies. *The teaser poster for the film was revealed by Tom Holland during a live Instagram post as a spoof on his (along with fellow cast member, Mark Ruffalo) previous instances of accidentally revealing key details of Marvel projects. *The director of the first Thor film, Kenneth Branagh, provides the voice to the distress call of the Asgardian ship in the opening credits. *This film sees the return of the character Red Skull. Following the character's supposed death in Captain America: The First Avenger many fans speculated he actually didn't die and was instead transported somewhere and long speculated about his possible return. Interviews with Kevin Feige and Hugo Weaving teased this, but there was never anything concrete. Finally, the character returns in this film, with his appearance being kept a top secret until the film's release. Category:Trivia Category:Avengers: Infinity War